Cocka Scootaloo
by ASHPD Development
Summary: (SOMEONE GIVE ME A BETTER TITLE!) This is a story about Scootaloo having sex. It goes much further in depth, but I won't spoil anything! (Genre will change when I nail it down.)


_**{Dinky Doo X Scootaloo – Futa/F – Vaginal}**_

**AN: I would just like to get this off my chest, right here, right now. I understand the theory behind writing porn; length, description, and scene. It must be long, you must describe sensation, action, and emotion, and you must properly set the scene. What I have trouble with is the execution, therefore, this story. Enjoy, if you so choose and/or can. Also, yes. Dinky has mood swings, VIOLENT mood swings, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Scootaloo is unsure of herself, as well as slightly overenthusiastic, as I imagine people like her usually are in secret. Anyway, enough of my ramble, let's go!**

Dinky just can't resist. Scootaloo's offer is so enticing, so wrong, yet so right, and the orange pegasus stares expectantly at her. "A-Alright..." Dinky stutters, her face flush with embarrassment, and Scootaloo immediately grabs her hoof in excitement and starts to drag her off, whooping with joy.

"You're going to love it!" The excited pegasus exclaims, dragging the purple unicorn along the cobbled paths of Ponyville towards her home. They reach it quickly, a one-story house, only a few rooms. "Wow!" Dinky exclaims, "And you pay for this all yourself?"

Scootaloo chuckles, "Yup, you have no idea how much you can make from random odd jobs."

Dinky gawks, eyes wide as dinner plates, "And you can still afford to pay me?!"

Scootaloo rubs the back of her head, blushing hard, "W-well, I'll have to work a little harder than usual this week, but, yes, I can."

Dinky blushes just as hard, responding, "I-I... Thank you for the offer, Scootaloo. Even though your own situation is so poor, you're still willing to help."

Scootaloo smiles, her blush lightening a bit, "I'm always happy to help a friend, Dinky. You know my parents were friends with your mom." Dinky smiles back, and the orange pegasus opens the door to her humble home, and ushers her unicorn companion quickly in. "Forgive me if I seem a bit excited, Dinky, because, really, I kind of am."

Dinky looks at her friend's home, finding it to be painted blue, with a couch in the living room, a couple chairs, and a fireplace, without much else. "I expected more Rainbow Dash related things, honestly," Dinky observes, and Scootaloo groans.

"There's more to me than that, Dinky. But if you used to think there isn't, then good. My plan is going perfectly."

"Plan?" Dinky tilts her head.

"You'll understand later," Scootaloo sighs, then grabs Dinky's hoof and drags her off to their final destination, the bedroom. Dinky lies down on the blue sheets of the bed while Scootaloo tries her best to psyche herself up.

Dinky giggles, "I think our emotional positions are reversed, Scoot."

Scootaloo breathes out hard, and climbs up on the bed with Dinky, grabbing her flanks and getting into position. Almost perfectly in sync, the two drop the magics that hide their "special areas" from view, and Dinky gasps in utter shock at the sheer _SIZE_ of the thing. Just above where a normal filly would have her marehood, Scootaloo sports an orange rod a foot long, covered with splotches of purple.

Scootaloo almost panics at the reaction Dinky has to the reveal. 'Is it to big? Too freakish? Too _wrong? _Too... Too... Is she maybe gay? Oh, Celestia, I hadn't thought of that, maybe she's _gay_ and had been expecting grinding she would've _enjoyed_, but now I have this thing that _she hates_, and- _Ohhhh...' _Her thoughts are cut off by Dinky rubbing her shaft with wet hooves, said filly sticking her tongue out and grunting slightly with the effort of getting her hooves all the way down there. "Y-You don't hate it...?" Scootaloo gasps quietly, her mouth hanging loose slightly at the sensations.

"Why would I?" Dinky asks, "It's bucking huge! And you're still just a filly!" Her tongue lolls out as she continues her thought, eyes glazing over as her blush somehow seems even redder, "Just imagine how big your hot, juicy cock'll be when you're grown... Ohh... I bet it'd feel so _gooood..._" Scootaloo starts to blush really hard too, and Dinky snaps out of it, apologizing, "Eheheh...Sorry, I suppose you've never seen that... _side_... of me before, have you?"

"No," Scootaloo bluntly states, now completely unsure of herself. A few second pass by, and Dinky sighs, crossing her forelegs, an angry expression on her face.

"I lubed that monster up for ya, the least you can do is _BUCK ME_ now! Especially since you're _PAYING_ me to _LET_ you!" Scootaloo is shocked out of it, and presses the tip against her old friend, who moans slightly. Scootaloo takes this as encouragement, and gains a small smirk, pushing a little harder, parting the young filly's folds, earning her a much louder moan.

Scootaloo quickly encounters resistance after an inch. 'Oh, buck,' She thinks, 'I forgot about hymens,' She starts to sweat heavily, 'I'm gonna hurt her and she's gonna hate me and she's gonna rat me out and I'm gonna go to jail, and I'm gonna die, and-' "OH FOR THE LOVE OF CELESTIA, JUST BREAK IT!" Dinky yells in frustration, and Scootaloo jumps, unintentionally burying another few inches inside her friend for a grand total of six, and said friend shrieks with pain at the sudden snap of flesh.

Dinky starts breathing deeply to control her reaction to the pain as Scootaloo silently panics, but a minute later, she finds that the pain has all but disappeared. "Y-You can move it, now, Scoot," She mumbles, and Scootaloo sighs in relief that her fears were unnecessary. Readjusting herself, and grabbing Dinky's flank a little harder, prompting another small moan from the unicorn, and thrusts slowly inward, adding another inch of flesh to Dinky's claim, and Scootaloo grunts with effort.

"D-Damn, Dink. I d-didn't expect it to be this t-tight..." Dinky giggles and groans at the same time, creating a rather interesting sound, and Scootaloo starts to pull out so she can thrust back in. This continues a minute before Dinky gets tired of her friend's lack of adventurousness.

"C'mon! I want you to gimme all of it, Scoot!" She demands, bonking Scootaloo on the head with a hoof, and Scootaloo, not knowing what else to do, follows orders. She pulls out, and then thrusts, hard as she can deep into her friend, plumbing the warm, wet, fleshy depths of the filly's love passage with her wide cock, feeling every muscle clamp down on it.

Dinky on the other hand, feels every bump and ridge of her friend's massive length, feels every last throb of every last vein, feels the glorious feeling of her end being rubbed by the mushroom tip of the stallionly cock buried within her depths.

In reality, only a couple more inches got in.

Scootaloo realizes this almost immediately, and seeking to rectify this, pulls out, and thrusts even harder, burying the entirety of her length inside, only to be assaulted by the most wonderful of sensations. Dinky feels a good inch of meaty shaft break past the end, into her womb, damn near destroying her senses as pleasure completely overtakes her mind as her body is wracked by her very first sexual orgasm. Every muscle in her body tightens as hard as it can, and Scootaloo certainly gets every benefit.

To Scootaloo, it feels like Dinky's insides are milking her for all she's worth as her friend shrieks in ecstasy, her cock being squeezed down on like somepony would fall to their death if they let go of it, and before either can react, Scootaloo cums, hard, all over Dinky's insides, and her own tongue lolls out, her eyes rolling into the back of her head in an almost perfect imitation of Dinky, minus, of course the shrieking.

Several minutes, the sweaty fillies spend lying there, tongues down each other's throats while they recuperate, when suddenly Dinky realizes something. Breaking the kiss, and forcibly ejecting not only Scootaloo's cock, but a good deal of cum as well, she brings her forehooves to her forehead and screams, "OHSHITOHSHITOHSHIT! AAARGH! NOW I'M PREGNANT AND I CAN'T PAY FOR THE FOAL! MY MOM DAMN WELL SURE CAN'T, I ONLY DID THIS TO HELP HER OUT, OH BUCK, OH BUCK, OH BUCK!"

Scootaloo sits up as well, and irritated look upon her face, crossing her arms as she deadpans, "You really forgot your history lesson, didn't you?"

Dinky stops panicking to look at her betrayer, "What?"

Scootaloo sighs, "I'll give you the short version. Discord made ponies like me. Ponies like me went around raping. Celestia made it so any ponies like me are spayed at birth, therefore rendering us permanently infertile."

Dinky gasps dramatically, "THAT'S TERRIBLE!"

Scootaloo chuckles darkly, "Yup, Equestria has a dark side, doesn't it? I'm doomed to have no family because I was born different," She looks up at the sun through the skylight, yelling, "YOU HEAR THAT, CELLY?! BUCK YOU! ONE DAY I'M GONNA RAPE _YOU_ JUST FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" Suddenly a thought occurs, and she continues in a stereotypical villain fashion, "And now I am turning your precious little ponies against you! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Dinky watches the whole one-sided exchange between her friend and the yellow thing in the sky, with concern not for her friend's sanity, but rather for her unfortunate condition. Then it hits her. "Funny I was upset about how you came inside and now I'm upset that you're infertile, huh?"

Scootaloo shrugs noncommittally, sealing her anger away for later as she starts to walk into the bathroom for tissue to clean up her mess. She comes back quickly and mops up the sticky, white, and slightly bloody mess, before turning back to Dinky and asking, "I don't suppose you plan on telling anyone?"

Dinky scoffs at her friend, waving a hoof at her, "Yes, because I'm _SO_ eager to tell ponies that I'm a..." Her expression becomes thoughtful, "Is there a word for somepony who has sex for money?"

Scootaloo walks out of the room without warning, and before Dinky can complain, even a little bit, she walks back in with a dictionary, opening it up, and flipping randomly through pages, before she stops, proclaiming, "AH! Found something. Prostitute – A pony who exchanges sexual favors for currency."

Leaning over to look for herself, Dinky mumbles, "Huh, so there is a word..." Something else hits her out of nowhere, "OH SHIT! Your neighbors are going to be SO suspicious of the... uh... sex noises... WHAT DO WE DO?!"

Scootaloo grabs her friend's shoulders, and makes her look her in the eye, stating simply, strongly, and bluntly, "Vinyl Scratch plays loud music. This used to be her house. She never disturbed the neighbors. Put those together and what do you get?"

Dinky's face becomes a face with an expression of realization, "Dampening runes."

"Dampening runes," Confirms Scootaloo, with a smug look on her face. Suddenly her hoof meets her face, and she walks off into another room to grab something, calling back, "Just a second!" and when she returns, she returns with a brown bag, that looks suspiciously to be full of gold coins. The reason for this is made obvious when Scootaloo sets it on the bed, opening it, and revealing it to be full of gold coins.

"Here ya go!" Scootaloo cheerfully states, "100 golden bits! Just what we agreed on." Dinky chuckles at the sudden change in mood of her friend, grabbing the bag and hopping off the bed. "Hey," Scootaloo starts uncertainly, "If you want something to eat, I'm gonna make dinner soon, so... You know... You could even invite your mom if you want..."

Dinky smiles, and heads for the door, Scootaloo following behind, responding kindly, "I'll think about it. See ya later, Scoot." When she heads out the door, she feels something, and turns back to Scootaloo, who is pulling one of the worst innocent faces ever. "That flank tap's gonna cost ya an extra coin, Scoot." Scootaloo laughs at this, and tosses another coin to her friend, waving her off on her way.

**AN: Now, depending on how you look at it, this chapter is the first chapter. That made no sense. Let me try again.**

**Hello, Cave Johnson here, I just wanted to tell you that you're doing fine, test subject, and wanted to remind you to be careful with that repulsion gel. No...**

**This chapter's intent is to get some things settled. The whats whys hows and whos are what I'm hoping to have set down, the basics, at least. I'm hoping to reveal one to two more each chapter.**

**Before anyone notices the connection, yes, this is heavily inspired by Twilight's Misadventures and Apologies to Readers.**

**Also important, yes, I know that they're bits, but I don't like that name.**

**Less important, but likely at the very least slightly important, the CMC have yet to meet up. That's two years from now. Don't worry, they'll show up, and get some heaping helpings of Scoots' cock and/or cum, but it won't be for a few more chapters. Next filly getting filled is...**

**A SECRET. I'm not telling you that yet! Wow, I'm rambling...**

**You wanna know why I'm rambling?**

**Huh?**

**Huh?**

**It's because I... am... CAVE MOTHERFUCKING JOHNSON!**

**MEOW.**

**Okay, this has gone a little too far (Damn you, Autism) so goodbye, farewell, good luck, and good fapping. Or is it clopping?**

_**ASHPD Development is (what else?) developing ASHPDs.**_

**(That was a sign off.)**


End file.
